To The Bad Side And Back Again
by Seraphic Calamitious
Summary: Rosa Lilly came to meet an old friend. Nothing more. Now, she has to deal with a murderer, an adventure and two very different people to love. But what will she choose? Please review! If you like, please favourite and follow. First story I've done in months. Rated K for possible future contents. Hope you enjoy! Xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's been a very long time indeed. It feels good to be here at my laptop writing chapters for**  
**(hopefully!) your satisfaction. I'll be putting a chapter up for How That Happened later on today. I hope you **  
**still like my stories after so long, but I had a massive idea shortage, and I lost track of time completely. **  
**Sorry! Anyway, on with the story! This one is dedicated to Rosa Lilly 5 for getting me back into writing. I'm afraid you're going to be in it without this story now... Hope you like it! Xxx**

* * *

Valkyrie rolled over in bed and looked at the time. 7am. Too early to get up. She had had a late night last night, planning ways to find and get Tanith. It hadn't helped at all. Every plan they made had a fault or a problem involved. It was no use. They couldn't plan ahead with it. She threw herself out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown, slipping into it as she skipped down the stairs.

Skulduggery was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He looked at her and tilted his head.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early." She shrugged at him. He put a large plate of food on the table and she sat down to eat.

"So, what's on the schedule today?" She shoved a forkful of food into her mouth and looked at him.

"Well," he began, "Seraphic's friend is flying over from London to meet everyone. She'll be here in two hours, so if you could speed it along..." He gestured to her food.

Val nodded. "Sure. What's her name?" Skulduggery opened his mouth to speak, then stopped and shrugged.

"Haven't been told. If I have, I wasn't listening. Now, go and get ready. Lord knows how long you'll take."

She threw a nearby towel at him, then put her plate in the sink and walked upstairs.

* * *

Erskine was awoken by a shaking feeling. He opened his eyes and saw Seraphic standing over him, already dressed and made-up.

"I told you that you needed to get up by 6. It's now 7:30. I'm not happy Erskine." She walked downstairs. He stood up and pulled some jeans on, then grabbed a top and walked downstairs.

"Come on," he pleaded as he walked into the living room after her, "You can't expect me to work late then get up really early the next morning! That's literally impossible!" She glared him and he shut up.

"Anyway," she said, walking into the kitchen, "There's an egg in the frying pan and bacon under the grill. Plate it up, shut up and eat." He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. How could you be angry at such a good looking face for so long?

They sat at the table and talked for half an hour, then Erskine went to get ready. Seraphic was sat at the table when she got a message.

_Only an hour away! Can't wait! Still meeting me at the train station though? Xxxx_

Seraphic smiled, then wrote back _Of course! :D Xxxx_ . She ran upstairs, got her coat and shoes on and dragged Erskine out.

* * *

Ghastly got up and went downstairs. The house was silent. As usual. No one waking up to see him. No one making him breakfast, or to make breakfast for. Lonely as always. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange, then sauntered into the living room and switched on the T.V. This Morning was on. Not much on then. He flicked through and eventually found last nights football results. He finished his drink, then went upstairs to get ready.

Half an hour later, he was at the train station waiting for the others. The next to arrive was Seraphic. She looked excited and the air around her was happy.

"Where's Erskine? What did you do to him?" Ghastly looked behind her, but there was no sign of Erskine.

"He's still in the car. He wasn't totally ready when we left. He got up late, I was ready and we needed to go. So I dragged him out anyway." Ghastly frowned.

"How unready is he?" His question was answered when Erskine walked up the steps to the train station with his jacket and tie off, several of his top buttons undone and only one shoe on. "Oh..."

"She just threw me in the car! I only had my jeans on! People were staring at me!" Seraphic laughed.

"You should have seen this old lady's reaction!" She laughed even harder. Valkyrie and Skulduggery walked up the steps. Skulduggery pointed to Seraphic and shrugged. Ravel shook his head.

"Best not to ask." There was a screech of brakes as the train pulled into the station. After a few seconds, it came to a halt and the doors opened. After a few seconds, it came to a halt and the doors opened. A woman with long blonde hair, a body warmer and skinny jeans got off the train. Her nails were a shade of rose pink, matching her body warmer perfectly. They weren't too long, or too short, but kept nice. Her skinny jeans were a light blue, matching her suitcase. Everything complimented everything else. She turned her head and saw Seraphic. Walking up, she dropped her stuff and gave her a hug.

"Wow!" Seraphic exclaimed, pulling away. "You look so good! It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"Me? You look good! And yes, it has been ages. Too long." She looked around at the others.

"Oh, yes, introductions! Everyone, this is Rosa Lilly. Rosa, this is Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine and Ghastly."

"Hello Valkyrie. I've heard a lot about you. And you Skulduggery. Hello Erskine, nice to meet you."

"Hands off. He's mine." They laughed.

"Hello Ghastly." She shook his hand. Ghastly looked at Rosa. She was pretty. not that she would like someone like  
him.

"Hello Rosa. May I ask what age you are. You don't look very old. 25? 26?"

"That's very flattering, but no. I'm 216. I started very young."

"Well, you don't look it at all." Rosa blushed. Seraphic looked to Val and they shared a smile.

After they were all sorted and in cars, they travelled to the Sanctuary. As they entered through the doors, they  
were greeted by Tipstaff. He stood at Rosa's heel, not sure of her.

"It's okay Tipstaff," Seraphic assured him, "You can go now." He stayed where he was. "Tipstaff, I swear she's  
safe. We're friends." He stayed still. "Tipstaff!"

"It's fine, Tipstaff," Erskine addressed him. He glared at Seraphic then left.

"What's up with him?" Rosa asked Seraphic.

"My guess is he likes Erskine. It's a theory I've had for a few months now." Erskine looked at her and his eyebrows  
raised.

"He likes me? Seriously? The worst it could get is that you get more attention from me than he does. But he doesn't like me."

"Really? Watch this then." She opened the door to Tipstaff's desk. "Tipstaff, could I get a drink of water please?"

"You know where the cups and sink are," was his muttered reply. Seraphic turned to Erskine. He went to the door.

"Tipstaff, could I have a cappuchino?" Tipstaff stood up.

"We haven't got any milk in. I'll go get some now." He left for the shops. Erskine turned to everyone. They all stared at him.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Seraphic shook her head and lead them to Erskine's office.

"Right," she said to Rosa. "First thing's first, you'll be going with Skulduggery and Valkyrie. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Good, You'll be hunting a known murderer named Harry Carter. He's killed thre of our mages in the past week. You'll find him near Drogheda. He's set up camp there."

"Come on then girls." Skulduggery lead them out. "Oh, and Seraphic? Next time, try not to make me work with two  
females next time. It's bad enough with one." Valkyrie punched his arm and they walked to the Bentley.

* * *

**Hope you will continue to read this. I know it's not great, but it'd mean a lot. Thanks. Xxx**


	2. Killer Chase

**I've tried to work out a fair and even schedule of when I can** **upload a chapter, but I can't. I'll write chapters in my free time, but I shall just upload them when and if I can. Sorry for an inconvenience caused. Xxx**

* * *

"Nice Bentley." Rosa stroked it's curves, walking around the frame. "1954?"

Skulduggery nodded and looked at Valkyrie. "Someone knows about good cars."

They got in and started the drive to Drogheda. It wasn't long until they were getting back out again. There was a house on it's own, very desolate, and very destroyed. The windows were broken, but not boarded up. The door was only half a door and a quarter of the walls had gone. Not much of a place to stay. They climbed out of the car and walked to one of the half walls. Jumping over with ease, they continued their way through the wreckage that was once a house.

Rosa was behind Skulduggery and Valkyrie, lagging behind to stop and look at things. Something caught her eye and she turned to dodge a club coming straight at her face. It narrowly missed and destroyed the wall behind her. The others turned and saw this, and ran to help her. The man was looking at her, trapping her in a corner, weaponless. She kicked the hand with the club in and he dropped it, crying out in pain and clutching his hand. She kneed him in the face and he dropped to the floor. She turned to tell the other two she was okay when he reached to the club and hit her knees, making them buckle. She fell and he got up and ran. Skulduggery and Valkyrie ran past her. She dragged herself to her feet and forced herself to run with them.

She caught up after a few seconds, but Harry (as he'd now been identified as the killer) was faster and more agile than they had expected. They were running on the empty road. On either side of them were fields, full of corn. Harry had noticed this and darted left into the field nearby. The corn was as tall as them all, so seeing was hard. The wind was starting up too, which didn't help decide who was where.

"Split up," Rosa heard Skulduggery say. She went straight on. After a minute, the wind dropped. She could sense there was someone around, but she didn't know which direction they were or who it was. She closed her eyes and felt the air around her using her magic as a guide, and soon figured that Harry was to the right of her and hadn't noticed she was there. She turned. Sure enough, he was there, carrying a small axe. She felt the air again and figured that Valkyrie was behind her and had spotted Harry, and that Skulduggery was above her, coming to rest next to her. As a whole, they attacked. He tried to strike Skulduggery, but he was too slow. They all moved a little too fast for Rosa to register anything that went on, but after a few seconds, things slowed down to a stop. Skulduggery was holding Harry and Valkyrie had a grip on his axe.

"I haven't done nothing!" He wasn't from Ireland. He sounded an awful lot like Johnny Vegas, actually. "Look, whatever you want me for, I 'ant done it! I swear on me dead granny!"

"The more you talk," Valkyrie said, "The more you convince me you're guilty." He bit his bottom lip and scowled.

Once back at the Sanctuary, they were given another errand to run. Erskine greeted them with a hefty stack of paper and told them to sort it out into three piles: out-of date resources, in-date resources, and very valuable resources.

"Cant you get Seraphic to do that?" Skulduggery asked, taking the stack. "She won't be busy!"

"Actually," Seraphic began, walking out of Erskine's office, "I have something I need to sort out down town. Someone has reported a sighting of Billy-Ray Sanguine and I need to go and check it out. By the way, good job with that murderer."

"Can't I come?" Valkyrie asked. "It's not that often you see Tanith and Billy-Ray separated." Seraphic shrugged, then invited Skulduggery and Rosa too.

"Be careful, "Erskine said, giving Seraphic a kiss. "He's no ordinary criminal. You should know." They all nodded, then they were off again.

* * *

They walked down the silent streets looking for Sanguine. There was no sign of him yet. He was either hiding or gone, but none of them were willing to let their guard down so easily. Sure enough, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see a very relaxed Billy-Ray in the middle of the street.

"Why, howdy everyone. It seems like ages since I saw you."

"Where's Tanith?" Valkyrie snapped. Sanguine laughed.

"Well, you get straight to the point still, don't you? If you must know, I left her. The reason being because she was using me for my powers. She's just a power-crazed maniac." Valkyrie lunged for him, but Skulduggery pulled her back, making him laugh even more. Rosa just stared.

"Why do you wear those sunglasses?" Rosa asked. Sanguine looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rosa Lilly. Seraphic's friend."

"Nice to meet y'all. I wear these sunglasses because I have no eyes. See?" He took off his glasses to reveal two empty spaces where his eyes should have been. Rosa stared as if she were in a trance. _He's just so... mysterious_, she thought to herself. _There's something about him that's strange and wonderful, yet at the same time so illuring and gripping_. Her thoughts were distracted by speech.

"Well, I hope to see you all soon. Especially your little friend. I'd like to see more of her. Bye for now." He started to sink into the ground. Valkyrie lunged for him but he had gone. She hit the ground where he had disappeared only moments ago. Skulduggery picked her up off the floor. Rosa went up to Seraphic.

"What was all that for?" Seraphic looked at her with her eyes wide.

"Well, aren't you popular with the boys. First Ghastly, now Sanguine. It has it's upside, I must admit. Be careful though. One of them will get hurt. In bad circumstances, they may both get hurt. Just don't play them, whatever you do. You'll have to pick one sooner rather than later." She walked off, leaving Rosa to make some choices.

* * *

**Hope you liked it again! By the way,I have officially got all the Skulduggery books to date. I got The Maleficent Seven yesterday and LOVED IT! It contains serious Tanguine, but it is kinda cute. EVERYBODY GO AND BUY IT! Xxx**

**P.S. Please still read mine. They aren't as good as the Wise One Up High's, but they're not that bad... Are they?! Xxx**


	3. Confusing The Heart

**Hello! Bit of magic here for you. I'm in a caravan with no internet, yet I can post this... How?By getting my friend to do it of course! Oh you gullible people... What? You didn't really fall for it? I'm annoying? Shove what where?! Well!No chapter for you... Joking! Here's the chapter! Xxx**

* * *

Rosa went home with Seraphic and Erskine. She was staying in their house for the time she was in Ireland. She was sitting in the living room when the door bell rang. She heard Seraphic moving to answer it. There was a man's voice at the door and for a moment she thought it might be Billy-Ray, but when they walked into the living room, she saw it was Ghastly. Rosa smiled. Even though she was thinking of Billy-Ray, she could still have fun with Ghastly. He was nice enough, plus he liked her. She liked him too, yet she didn't like him the same amount.

"Hey Rosa. Ghastly's here to see how you're doing on your first day in Ireland." Seraphic turned her back. "I'll let you two talk alone." She walked into the kitchen and closed the doors.

"So, how're you finding Ireland so far?" Ghastly sat down next to her.

"Not bad," she admitted. "Though it is a bit cold." Ghastly laughed.

"It's always cold in Ireland. But summer should be coming soon." They sat awkwardly in silence until they heard a small cry of pain from the kitchen. Looking at each other, they went in.

Erskine had his finger under a running tap and Seraphic was holding it there. He looked pale and was avoiding any type of direct view of it. She forced it under even more and he flinched, making a small noise.

"Stop being a baby! It's just a cut! Look, it's hardly bleeding anymore." To the left of the sink was a blood-stained chopping board, on top of which were some carrots and a sharp knife. Seraphic went over to the chopping board and gathered the carrot remnants, then put them in the bin. She washed the board and knife up and put them away. She then went to one of the draws and pulled out a leaflet and threw it on the table.

Reaching for her phone, she said to them "Order what you like. I'm ringing them in five. Be ready for then."

After five minutes, they ordered their Chinese and waited at the table. They were telling each other stories.

"I bet I have the most embarrassing Seraphic story. When we used to share a flat, she would get really awkward about me bringing people, mainly males, back to the apartment. One day, she was searching for something in my room and went really still. Upon seeing this, I had to tell my boyfriend that she was my cousin and that she had died, leading to my auntie and uncle stuffing and preserving her." They laughed except for Seraphic.

"Ha haa. Very hilarious. Now, the Chinese should-"

"I have an embarrassing story," Erskine interjected. Seraphic sighed and got settled into her chair. "While we were dating, she came to see me in a meeting. She walked into the room and sat down next to me, then proceeded to put her arm around my shoulders. That's when the real me shouted hello from the other side of the room! She was actually sat with one of my American clients from the Sanctuary over there." They all laughed again.

"Okay guys," Seraphic said, standing up. "You can stop with the embarrassing-"

"I have the best one! When she was young, us Dead Men used to train her. Once, we convinced her that this top fighting boss was coming to see her skills. All day she performed her tricks and skills to him. At the end of the day, she said to him "So? How did I do?". He said she was really good, then walked down the hall and picked up a mop and bucket. He was the cleaner!" They all laughed. The door bell rang, giving Seraphic a good reason to leave. At the door was not their food. Instead, at the door, was Dexter Vex.

"Dexter! Thank God!" She reached up and hugged him.

"Still got it, even when you are taken." She pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah, great. Listen, they're telling embarrassing stories about me and-"

"Great!" He clasped his hands and rubbed them together. "I have loads from when you were younger. Espacially when you get drunk! You are a hilarious drunk!" He walked through, laughing. She closed the door and groaned.

The door bell went again and she opened it. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked through.

"Just come in then!" She called after them. "It's perfectly alright!" She went to shut the door again when the Chinese appeared. She paid him and he left. "Right everyone" She waved the food infront of them. "Dig in!"

* * *

They were all sat in the living room, watching the football on the telly. They had finished eating and were now shouting all sorts of abuse at the footballers. Rosa stood up and dragged Seraphic out. They stumbled out into the hallway.

"What is it, Rosa?" She was dragged to the door and forced to look out the peep hole. Sanguine was stood across the road, just watching the house. She gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Keep your voice down!" They were talking in loud whispers. "How did he find us?!"

"How am I supposed to know? No one knows where we live! Then again, if Vex found out..."

"If Vex found out what?" They turned to see Vex watching them. The girls looked at each other and closed their eyes. "Come on girlies, you can tell Vexy. You two aren't... You know... With each other, are you?"

"No! Jesus Vex, how could you think that! I'm with Erskine!" Seraphic raised her voice a little too high. Rosa dragged the two around the corner into another small room. She showed Vex Sanguine out of a small window.

"What the hell is that creep doing here?!" He went to the front door and left the house, followed by Seraphic. Rosa stopped at the door frame, willing herself to stay in. She closed the door and went back into the living room.

"Dexter! Dexter, calm it!" He continued his march towards Sanguine. Seraphic ran infront of him and forced him to stop. "Look at me Dexter! Don't lay a finger on him!"

"You can't seriously like him!"

"I don't! But-" She looked at Sanguine and lowered her voice. "But Rosa does. If you hurt him, you'll technically hurt her too. And I don't want her getting hurt." He looked at her and sighed.

"Fine, but this is for you and Rosa, not him." He jerked his thumb to Sanguine and walked back inside. Seraphic turned to face Sanguine.

"What are you doing here?" She got a shrug for an answer. "Listen, Skulduggery and Valkyrie are up there. All it takes is one glance towards that window and you have a bullet buried inside your chest! I know you don't want that, and I can have a guess at what you came for, but you can't have her. She makes her own choice."

"Seraphic?" Erskine was at the door, looking for her. She pulled Sanguine and herself down into the bushes.

"Go! And if I see you again looking for her, you're in trouble." She stood up and fiddled with her ear. "I came out for some fresh air, but I lost my earring. And these cost a fortune!"

"Come inside, you'll freeze." She followed Erskine inside, taking one last glance at the empty street.

The house was as busy as it had ever been. It was loud, but the house was fairly desolate, so none of the neighbours heard. Rosa made her way over to Seraphic and gave her the drink she wanted.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Hold my drink too." She went upstairs away from the noise and locked the door. She went over to the sink and washed her hands, when she looked in the mirror and saw Billy-Ray behind her.

"Hello there. You wouldn't guess how long I've been waiting for you to come and talk to me."

"What do you want Billy-Ray?"

"You." He tried to kiss her, but she dodged out the way.

"No. Not here, not now." He tried again, and this time succeeded. After a few seconds, he pulled away and fidgeted.

"You know, we could just leave and go somewhere more... comfy."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are. If you are, then no."

"No, I don't mean that. It's just... Well, we could go to the beach, or to the mall. Anywhere."

"Listen, I have to go, people will be wondering where I am. But this has been... nice?" She left the bathroom and straightened herself out, then walked down the stairs.

* * *

Seraphic walked out of the bedroom next to the bathroom. Erskine followed her out.

"What the hell was that?" Seraphic turned to him.

"Don't say anything. Please."

"I have to. If anything happens, I'll be blamed." She held his hands in hers.

"Nothing will happen. And if it does, I'll take the blame, please?" She looked at him in the eye and he sighed.

"Fine. But I won't let you take the blame, even if something happens." They shared a kiss, then he hugged her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He followed her down the stairs to find Rosa. They found her in the kitchen, face close to Ghastly, about to kiss.

"Rosa?" Rosa and Ghastly sprang apart as quickly at they could. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

The three of them walked outside into the back garden. It was dark, except for the lights from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Rosa looked from one to another.

"Well," Erskine began, "We want to-" He was stopped by Seraphic kissing him. After a few seconds, they stopped and looked at Rosa.

"We want to tell you that... We are getting married. We have discussed it, and earlier, we decided it was something that we both want. But don't tell anyone. Now, go and enjoy yourself." Rosa went inside, a little confused. Erskine turned to Seraphic.

"You told her we were getting married?! You said you wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"I know, I know! It's just that I remembered that when we were room mates, we swore never to meddle in each others love lives, and I can't go back on that. I'm so sorry Erskine." He pulled her towards him and they swayed gently.

"I can't stay mad at you."

"Yeah, who could stay mad at this face? And anyway, it's not like she's going to do anything stupid." They smiled to each other and walked indoors.

_Rosa was in the middle of a street. I twas quietr and empty. Either side of her fires blazed. There was an air of pain and loss about, but none of that mattered. At one end of the road stood Ghastly. He was beckoning her over. At the other end was Sanguine, watching her. They started to get closer. As they got towards her, she could see a small scar where their hearts should have been. She looked down at her hands and saw two pumping hearts. She heard faint singing from somewhere, and far away, she saw a wedding chapel, with Seraphic and Erskine in. They were shouting at her. Make a choice! Before you take any more hearts! She started to panic. She dropped the hearts and the world slowed down..._

Rosa woke up, sweating and crying. Nightmares never scared her. No monster or enemy made her cry. But this, this wasn't a monster, or an enemy. It was a feeling, a warm feeling. A nice, comforting feeling. So why was she so afraid of it? She didn't love anyone. She never had. In fact, she wasn't totally sure what love was. She shook her head and laid back, staring at her hands, and the hearts she held in the dream. Two men's hearts. One decision.

* * *

**Not much of a cliff-hanger... Oh well! I'm not great at cliff-hangers. I try to give them the Eastenders effect. Play the scene out in my head, then add the _duff-duff_ at the end. Helps actually. Anyway, Au revoir peepios!Xxx**


	4. Punches Of All Different Kinds

**Hey! hope you're all still reading the story! If you aren't, then.. I'm going to cry... Nah! Just joking. I'm too strong and manly for that. Still 100% female! But just manly when it comes to crying... Anyway, on wiv teh stoooooooooooooory!**

* * *

"Morning! Rise and shine!" Rosa opened the curtains in Seraphic and Erskine's room. "Come on, wake up!"

"What the hell are you doing Rosa? It's too early!" Rosa tutted and shook her head.

"I agree with her." Erskine rolled over and tried to reach for Seraphic, but she had been dragged out of bed already. He sat up and stretched. Not thinking, he stood up. Seraphic covered Rosa's eyes.

"Sorry Rosa, unlike every other person in this house, he has no pyjamas, so sleeps in his underwear." He pulled on a pair of trousers and went to find a top. Seraphic grabbed her dressing gown and tied it shut. They wentdownstairs and found Dexter asleep on the settee. Seraphic nudged him and he rolled over. She shrugged and sat on him. He moved his head to the side to speak.

"You hardly weigh anything, you can't make me get up." He tried to get back to sleep. Seraphic had an idea.

"You look really good messy. If you move, I'll consider leaving Erskine for the day." He sat up and looked at her.

"Really?"

"No. Now come on, breakfast." They all went to the table in the kitchen and sat down.

"What do you ladies want then?" Erskine looked around the kitchen.

Dexter stood up. "I can make pancakes." Ersking turned to look at him.

"So can I. But mine are nicer. You made some ages ago, they were no where near as good as mine." The men looked at each other.

"Oh God." Seraphic hit her head on the table.

"What?" Rosa looked worried. "What are they going to do?"

"Cook off," Seraphic mumbled. The men raced around the kitchen, getting ingredients. "They used to do it when I was a child. See who could cook the best. It's so annoying." They stopped and looked at her, then shrugged and carried on. Seraphic groaned. Rosa sat watching them, fascinated. After a few minutes, they plated up and forced them to try the pancakes. They then had a ten minute argument when the girls refused to vote.

After a very stressful breakfast, they got dressed. Seraphic went up to Erskine to ask him something, but he told her to ask after they were dressed. When they had done, she went to ask him.

"Did you mean what you said last night, before we eavesdropped?" He looked at her.

"Of course I did. Why, did you?" She nodded.

"I just didn't think that was what you wanted, that's all. Seeing as you're the Grand Mage, I didn't want to distract you from your job."

"How could you do that? Well, you could do it very easily. But when the time comes for all that, we will be ready."

"And when will that time come?" He kissed her head.

"Soon. Very soon." They were interrupted by Dexter knocking on the door. He walked in.

"Aaaaww! Can I join in?"Without an answer, he crawled up the bed and snuggled with Erskine, pushing Seraphic out the way. She shook her head and went to the doorway.

"Wait... Wasn't there a meeting we needed to be at?!" Erskine jumped off the bed and grabbed his coat, cursing as he ran. Guess so... Bye Dexter." He saluted then stretched out on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

They got to the Sanctuary fifteen minutes late. Tipstaff greeted them at the door, walking behind them.

"You're late Grand Mage. I got them to wait for you." He glared at Seraphic. She clipped his heel and he fell flat on his face. "Grand Mage! Help me!" But Erskine had already gone. They walked into the meeting room and everyone turned to them. Rosa moved towards Valkyrie and sat down. Seraphic stayed with Erskine.

"Thank you all for waiting. Blame Dexter Vex and his bloody cook offs." Everyone laughed. Erskine sighed with relief, and the meeting began.

Fifteen minutes after the meeting, they weredriving down the countryside. The meeting had highlighted the threat posed by Tanith now that she no longer had Sanguine with her. They had also mentioned sightings of him near the building, so they had started a small search team. It included Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Seraphic, Rosa and Ghastly. Erskine would have gone too, but he was held back by Tipstaff, who mentioned something about work that needed doing. Seraphic winked at Erskine as Tipstaff said that, getting massive grin in response.

They walked round Roarhaven looking for Sanguine. Having no luck as a group, they split off. Rosa walked down an alleyway and saw someone.

"Come on out Billy-Ray. I know you're here." He stood up and walked to her.

"Thank God it's the pretty one that found me." She smiled at him.

"Listen, we could go anywhere in the world. Come on." She went to him and held on to him. As the started to go down, they were pulled backup and tor apart. Seraphic was standing over them, looking angry.

"What did I tell you. For God's Sake! Anyone could have seen you!" She walked fowards and turned to face them. "You always go for the bad ones, don't you?! Why not someone on your own side?!" Rosa frowned at her.

"This isn't your life! This is mine! I appreciate you caring, I really do,but you have to let me do my own thing, okay?"  
At the end of the alley, the others had gathered. Ghastly ran fowards to Rosa, but she sank down with Sanguine. Seraphic was phoning some one.

"Hello... Tipstaff, I need Erskine... Grand Mage duties my ass!... Put him on!... What's happened?! We've lost Sanguine and Rosa's run away with him!... Don't say I told you so-... Shut up! Aaargh!" She hung up and forced the phone back in her pocket. Grabbing her head, she sauntered off to the Sanctuary. Skulduggery tried to help her, but she shrugged him off. He went to see Ghastly instead.

"Why does this always happen Skulduggery? First Tanith, now... this..." He went silent, and Skulduggery took him back the Sanctuary.

Seraphic was pacing the medical room. Nye had done some freaky tests on her and had creeped her out, her best friend had run off with some other creep and everyone was trying their best to stay out of her way.  
She wasn't happy. Erskine tried to sit her diwn but she threatened to hit him, so he sat down instead. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were quietly chatting to Ghastly in the corner, when Dexter walked in.

"What's been-" Seraphic went up to him and hugged him. Erskine looked hurt, a lot. Dexter shook his head. "I'm just a very hugable person Erskine. Don't worry." She pulled away after a while and continued to pace. Dexter sat with Erskine waiting for some news. Tipstaff walked in with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Tipstaff! Could you get Seraphic a cup of water please?"

"I don't want anything from him." She didn't even look up. She just paced anxiously.

"I wasn't going to get you it anyway. I knew your friend had bad blood, but no one listened." Everyone looked at Seraphic, who was glaring at him.

"Say that again." Her voice was low and menacing.

"I'm not saying anything bad about her! But she came across a little... gold diggery. Playing two people at the same time then running with the baddie... Bit of a nutter." Seraphic got closer.

"One more thing. One tiny thing, I dare you." He stayed silent. She started to turn away.

"_Cow_..." Seraphic turned back at full speed and hit him straight on the nose. Blood started to pump where she had hit him. He started to cry, making himself look worse. Dexter grabbed Seraphic and Erskine helped Tipstaff up.

"Did you see that Grand Mage?! She hit me! She HIT _ME_!" Erskine threw him out the room and looked at Seraphic. She was holding her head.

"Really? You hit him? Why?" She looked up.

"I don't know, alright? He's been winding me up and he just does it all the time. Some may say he had it coming."

"No. He's been doing his job. Okay, he dislikes you-" She forced a laugh, "-but that was no reason to punch him in the face!"

"A reason not to punch Tipstaff in the face? There is no such thing! Anyone would punch that thing if they had a chance!"

"Fine! Fine, I give up trying to talk to you when you're like this!"

"Erskine, please! Don't leave me!" He threw his hands in the air and walked out, leaving Seraphic sat on her own. Dexter went over to talk but she shrugged him off and went to the window, staring out vacantly. He walked over to Valkyrie.

"Sure, just don't be too long. I'm not good at comforting people."

Dexter walked down the corridors, turning left and right in a continuous pattern. He got to the corridor with Erskine's office on and saw Nye walk out of his office. Dexter hid behind the corner and waited. Erskine followed it out and shook it's hand, then went inside again, hands on his head. It walked past him, not even looking in his direction. He looked through the window at Erskine, sat with his feet up on the desk shaking his head. He looked a mixture of desperate, happy and lonely. Dexter didn't bother knocking.

"Erskine, we need to-"

"I've just got some news." Erskine slid a piece of paper to Dexter. "Very big, important news." Dexter read the paper.

"Wow. I did not see that coming. How do you feel about it?" Erskine shrugged.

"Hasn't really sunk in yet. Hopefully, I'll be happy. I don't know if she herself knows yet but..."

"She has a knack of sensing things like this. Like her conscience is there, telling her." Dexter sat down. "Does this mean the chance for us to be bro-mates again isn't going to happen? No going to midnight parties or staying out all night?" Erskine nodded. "Oh my..." They both sat in silence.

"Should I tell her Dexter? She wants this. I want this. But with all that's happened..." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly looked tired.

"No. Don't tell her yet. Wait until we've got everything under control." Erskine nodded. Skulduggery opened the office door.

"No time for a romantic chat boys. On your way. Quickly then!"

Erskine looked up at him. "What's happened?" They rushed out the office and started to run down the corridors.

"News. Rosa rung a few minutes ago. She says she's okay."

Erskine looked confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing. What came after that is the worst part." They got to the medical lab and came to a halt. Erskine went in first. Seraphic looked worse than before, only this time, she looked angrier. Valkyrie, Ghastly and Dexter were trying to stay out of the way.

"What's happened?"

"What's happened?! She bloody told me she never wants to come back! That he loves her so much and he treats he like no other man ever has! I don't trust him! Let's hope he has a good mind to stay away from me."

"Right." Erskine walked over to Seraphic and forced her to sit down.

"That's not the worst part!"

"Why? What else could be so bad?"

"She also said that he proposed. They're getting married. And apparently Tanith's heard this. She wants to gate crash."

* * *

**What's gonna happen? What's going on with everyone? Will Tipstaff ever learn to be _civilised_? And for those of you who spotted that rather strange conversation in Erskine's office, award yourself with ten brilliant points. Find out in the next chapter what is happening...**


	5. Truth Comes To Light

**Everyone's favourite bad girl is coming back later on in this chapter, so look out! Hope you enjoy it. I, personally, don't think this is a great chapter. It's actually pretty boring. Worse thatstandard. Not saying this for compliments, but I could have done a lot better in the time given to me. Sorry peeps. Xxx**

* * *

Seraphic sped down the motorway. Erskine was next to her, looking like he may throw up. Her Porsche was fast, and she intended to show everyone how fast it could go.

"Slow down! You're going at lest thirty miles over the speed limit! Seraphic!" She glanced at him and shook her head, then looked back to the road.

"You have no sense of adventure!"

"No! I have a sense of adventure, but I also have a sense of fear!" Seraphic laughed. So did Erskine. "No, but seriously, slow down! You'll do all sorts of untold damage to people!" She reluctantly slowed down and went at a normal speed.

"You know how embarrassing this feels," she said, covering the side of her face as an old couple in a Nissan went past them.

"At least you know that all of us are safe." She looked at him.

"All of us?" He coughed and scratched his neck.

"You know, the other drivers driving on the road." He looked at her and she nodded concentrating on the road. They carried on driving down the road in silence.

"I always know when you're lying to me. I trust you, of course I do. But I know you're lying to me about something. Or hiding something." Erskine gulped. "Hiding something, yes. I'm going to leave it this time, hoping it is something you're hiding for a very good reason." He nodded, but didn't say anything.

They were heading to Dublin. Earlier that morning, they had been called by the police station in town. No one was hurt, thank God, but Dexter had been out drinking the night before. He had gotten a little agitated at a nearby bar and punched a police officer. They had taken him in for the night and given him one call.

"Erskine! Seraphic! You're here!" He went up to the bars of the cell as they arrived. "You're a little late, aren't you?"

"Not really Dexter," Erskine answered. "It's only just gone breakfast time."

"Erskine, I called you at ten last night."

"It was more like eleven."

"It was ten. I know."

"You were drunk and disorderly, how did you know the time?"

"Break it up girls." Seraphic stepped in the middle of them. "It's fine. We'll just call it half ten. Though it was a little more nearer eleven." She walked off, with Erskine following her, a grin plastered on his face. Dexter brought up the rear, staying silent.

They got back to the car and looked at it. Three people. Two seater car.

"Ah. Well, that settles it. Erskine," Dexter turned to Erskine, "You'll have to sit on my knee."

"I sometimes wonder what you two did in the war to keep yourselves going," Seraphic said, trying to hide a smile. "Now we all know." Dexter and Erskine stared at her, horrified. "Just kidding! Jeez, take a joke! Anyway, Dexter, I'm going to let you drive, I'll sit on Erskine's lap. But if you do anything to her, anything, I will kill you." Dexter laughed and she grabbed his collar, pulling him in close. "I'm not joking. You hurt her, I hurt you. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Definitely." She let him go and he stepped back.

After they had figured everything out, they got in and set off. Dexter looked so happy. Seraphic didn't. She shouted orders of what to do. He got fed up and did a tail spin, not impressing his passengers. Erskine formed a cage around Seraphic, protecting her from the bumps and potholes in the road. She knew something was going on. An idiot could have worked that out. He'd been wanting to go careful. He'd followed her around the house, making sure she didn't fall. He'd even told her she couldn't do any lifting or strenuous exercise. She had her suspicions as to what had gotten him to him, but there was one that stood out.

He was going through a mid-life crisis.

It was one of the most sensible explaination. Amongst others were the fact that he was envious of her, growing tired of her or was going soft. Mid-life crisis stood out though. He was over 400 years old now, at least twice her age, but it didn't mean he couldn't experience feelings like that. He was entitled any emotions he wanted. As long as he didn't leave her for some 100 year old bimbo. That would just be disgraceful. And heartbreaking. Not to mention creepy and disturbing. Then again, that was just a typical night for Dexter.

Dexter slammed on the brakes as the car infront ploughed into the side of a caravan. Seraphic flew fowards, hitting her head on the window. Erskine sat her back on his knee and looked at her head, clearly worried. He started shouting abuse out the window to the caravan driver. Dexter joined in. Seraphic got out of the car and nearly fell. With the support of the car, she stayed on her feet. Erskine clambered out after her, supporting turned to face him.

"Erskine, I'm fine. Just a little wobbly. I know that the condition may make you want to help, but I'm fine."

"What con-... Oh! So you've felt it then. That saves me a job of telling you I suppose. Though you would have found out in the next few months anyway. Larger stomach, larger appetite... Larger everything really. All for two."

"What? Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"Listen, I know you're going through a mid-life crisis, but don't start turning on me!"

"Mid-life crisis?"

"Don't act dumb! All that stuff you've been doing! No point denying it, but you are having a mid-life crisis!"

Dexter stuck his head out the window. "We need to get going." Seraphic whipped round to him.

"One minute!" He stared at her and slowly put his head back through the car window. She turned to Erskine.

"Now, I'm not riding on your knee all the way back, so I will drive. You and Dexter can sort things out yourself." He started to protest, but she had already started walking to the car. She opened the driver door and dragged Dexter out, then sat down. After a few minutes of shifting about, the two men got sat down, Erskine sitting on Dexter's knee.

Minutes flew by on the way back to the Sanctuary. It kept getting more awkward in the seating arrangements. They finally got to their destination. Dexter opened the door and they tumbled out. Seraphic walked through the doors, leaving them sprawled out on the floor. As they entered the hall, they saw a not very happy Tipstaff waiting for them.

"I thought something bad had happened to you!" He rushed over to Erskine, fretting over him.

"Tipstaff, I'm fine." Tipstaff stood around, examining him. Sraphic stood inbetween them.

"Would you like me to punch you again?" Tipstaff stood up straight then walked away.

They wound their way through the building until they reached Erskine's office. As they entered, they saw a blonde figure sat on the desk.

"What are you doing here?"

Tanith Low stood up from the desk and smiled. "You know, just want a few locations of a few people..."

"If you're looking for Rosa and Sanguine, we don't know where they are."

"Shame." Tanith moved closer.

"Tanith, why don't you just leave. We haven't got the information you want. Though we need it too."

"Well, I'm trying to complete my vendetta on them, so I must get going."

"Vendetta?" But Tanith was already climbing out the window. Seraphic ran toit but Erskine held her back.

"We will go out the front." She scowled at him, but followed him out the front way. They got there just in time to see her go past on her motorcycle. Dexter went round the back to get his own car while Seraphic and Erskine got sat in the Porsche again. The race to find the 'happy' couple was well and truly on.

* * *

**See what I meant at the beginning about it not being great. I have a load of other things on my mind for a book I'm currently writing with my friend. Hoping to get it finished and published in the next six months hopefully. Xxx**


End file.
